Red is for Love
by Combinations
Summary: (A drabble request for someone at livejounal) Little Usagi and Mamoru discuss the color of love. Oh, the cuteness will give you a cavity.


Title: Red is for Love

Rating: G

Paring: Usagi/Mamoru

Summary: (A drabble request for someone at livejounal) Little Usagi and Mamoru discuss the color of love. Oh, the cuteness will give you a cavity oO Usagi/Mamoru.

A/N: This was a drabble request for someone over at It was only suppose to be between 100 or 500 words, but it went pretty far over The end is rushed because I was trying to fit it within the 500 word limit. I hope you enjoy it!!

Young Usagi sighed, moving some of her golden bangs out of her eyes as the hospital elevator door 'dinged'. She looked down at the red roses in her arms and sighed again.

Usagi had been coming to see Mamoru for a few weeks now. She had first met him when her mother had giving birth to her brother. She had given him a rose because he was crying. Usagi was pretty sure Mamoru wasn't crying at the moment, so why did she have these roses again?

Oh, that's right. It was Mamoru's birthday today, and Usagi had brought him red roses because- well, because...

Usagi blinked. Why _had_ she brought him roses? Maybe it was because of the first time they had meant. Yeah, that was probably it. However, there was a little something in her mind that told her there was something else to it.

'_Don't roses mean love?_' she asked herself. A blush rose on her cheeks, and she tried to shake the thought away.

The elevator door 'dinged' again as it opened, and Usagi stepped out of it before walking straight towards Mamoru's room. She took a breath before turning the knob and pushing the door open. She stuck her head in.

"Mamoru?" Usagi asked quietly. There wasn't any answer, so she pushed the door open a little further and took a step in. She glanced around before she noticed Mamoru sitting on his bed with his arms on the windowsill that sat next to the bed. His eyes were staring intently out of the piece of glass. Usagi blinked as she let the door close behind her. "Mamoru?" she asked again.

Mamoru seemed to break out of the trance he was in and turned his blue eyes to Usagi's. "U-Usagi! What are you doing here?"

Usagi made her way over to the bed as Mamoru moved to the edge of it. "I came to see you, Mamoru!" she answered bluntly. The boy edged over to make room for her, and she hopped up and sat next to him.

Mamoru took notice of the roses and gestured towards them. "Are those... for me?"

Usagi blinked, confused at first. She then remember the present she had brought for him. A light blush graced her cheeks. "Um, yes." She held them out and smiled. "For your birthday!"

Mamoru took them from her small hands and held them. He looked at them questionably before turning back to Usagi, "Red roses?"

Usagi's cheeks turned bright red. She fidgeted and avoided his eyes. "Red... is the color of love. And I gave you those roses because we're friends and friends are suppose to love each other, right?"

Mamoru blinked. He giggled. "That must be why your cheeks are red!"

The young girl looked at him, her cheeks still a slight pink. "Wh-What?"

"People's cheeks always turn red when they're embarrassed. Normally, its because they love that person. That must be why red is the color of love, right?"

Usagi didn't answer as the two children stared into each other's crystal blue eyes. Then, she smiled and, her cheeks still pink, replied, "Right."

Older Usagi blinked as a bouquet of red roses fell into her lap. She looked up from the T.V. show she was watching and came face to face with Mamoru. The man smiled before walking around the couch and standing in front of Usagi. His smile widened as he muttered, "I love you, Usa."

Usagi blinked at him, before moving her hands to pick up the roses. Her finger snagged on a throne and she yelped. "Mamo-chan, your rose cut me!!" she said, playfully.

Mamoru chuckled. "I'm sorry, but I do love you. That's why I got you the roses."

The blonde shook her head. "Mamoru, I know you love me. But, why'd you go through all the trouble of getting me roses?"

He leaned forward and took her lips in his. When he broke it, he whispered, "Because red is the color of love."

A/N: I hope you liked it! And please R&R!!!


End file.
